Instinct
by Melian24
Summary: Scènes des films revisitées. Chapitre 2 : Cassian.
1. The Red Circle

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, John Wick et ses suites appartiennent aux sociétés de productions Thunder Road Pictures, 87Eleven, Lionsgate et PalmStar Media.

Rating : M pour la violence de certains passages, la présence de sang et la vengeance meurtrière de John Wick.

Résumé : Scènes des films revisitées. Chapitre 1 : The Red Circle.

Dernières notes : Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mayura-8, pour la correction de ce texte et ses encouragements.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Red Circle 

John savait qu'en ouvrant la porte menant aux bains, les choses allaient irrémédiablement se compliquer. Il avait senti l'atmosphère changer brusquement lorsqu'il avait vu sa proie boire et batifoler dans l'eau, avec les filles faciles que son statut de mafieux et l'argent de son père lui permettaient de trouver. L'insouciance apparente de Iosef n'avait fait qu'exacerber la colère de John. Le fils de Tarasov était soit un idiot inconscient, soit un crétin téméraire. Sans doute, était-il un peu des deux.

Néanmoins, John était animé par une colère froide qui ne lui faisait pas perdre de vue, pour autant, ses principaux objectifs : tuer Iosef et rester en vie.

Le fait que sa cible soit la progéniture dégénérée de son ancien patron ne l'empêcherait pas de mener sa vendetta comme il l'entendait. Il était peut-être à la retraite, retiré des affaires depuis quatre ans, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il allait exécuter Iosef pour avoir osé voler sa voiture et tuer son chiot. Si le jeune Tarasov était assez arrogant pour croire qu'il allait s'en sortir, sans subir les conséquences de ses actes, alors c'était qu'il était aussi fou qu'imbécile.

John sorti son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

Il avait besoin de se montrer discret, afin de s'approcher au plus près de sa cible. Iosef voulait certainement croire qu'il était intouchable mais son père, Viggo, savait qu'il en était autrement. Il avait fait poster des gardes partout dans le club, John les avait vu en entrant. Il savait que le Red Circle avait été transformé en souricière géante pour lui et que Iosef servait d'appât. Viggo n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser son fils, si cela lui permettait de l'atteindre, lui.

Le premier garde-du-corps que John tua, en lui sectionnant la carotide, ne l'avait même pas vu approcher. Comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ? La musique entêtante couvrait le bruit de ses pas, tandis que la moiteur ambiante et la faible luminosité obscurcissaient la perception que l'autre aurait pu avoir sur lui. L'homme n'avait eu aucune chance de le voir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son sang chaud gicla contre la vitre et il s'effondra contre la paroi translucide, désarticulé, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il laissa échapper de sa gorge tranchée, un affreux gargouillis que la musique diffusée par les haut-parleurs n'eut aucun mal à étouffer.

John ne se préoccupait déjà plus de lui car il avait aperçu un autre homme de main de Viggo. Il profita de la présence d'un mur porteur pour se dissimuler derrière et le contourner, afin de surprendre son adversaire. L'ancien tueur à gages surgit au détour du mur, puis plaqua sa main sur le nez et la bouche de sa future victime, afin de l'asphyxier. Il la poussa ensuite violemment contre le mur, avant d'enfoncer la lame de son couteau dans son abdomen. Cependant, ce garde-du-corps s'avéra plus coriace que le précédent. Il réussit à ôter la main de John sur ses voix respiratoires et à retirer la lame, en repoussant l'ancien tueur à gages de toutes ses forces. Cet effort lui arracha un cri de douleur.

John porta alors un coup de poing direct dans la gorge de son adversaire pour lui couper net la respiration. Il repositionna aussitôt sa main sur les voies respiratoires de l'homme et enfonça aussitôt son couteau dans la partie molle située entre la gorge et le menton. John regarda avec froideur la vie s'échapper du garde-du-corps, tandis que ce dernier suffoquait. Il pouvait même lire dans ce regard moribond toute la terreur qu'il inspirait. Le tueur à gages retraité attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'il cesse de respirer pour de bon.

Combien de fois avait-il été témoin de scènes similaires ? Il en avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps mais il avait surtout cessé de s'interroger sur les émotions qu'elles pouvaient susciter en lui ou chez ses victimes. Qu'importe...

Sans quitter des yeux le cadavre, il accompagna ce dernier à terre, afin de maîtriser sa chute et éviter ainsi d'attirer l'attention. Aucune émotion visible ne vint trahir son état d'esprit. L'homme qu'il venait de tuer, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, était uniquement un obstacle en travers de sa route. John n'avait rien ressenti en lui ôtant la vie et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était bien mort, il retira son couteau pour se remettre en quête de sa proie.

L'ancien tueur à gages contourna les parois vitrées qui séparaient les différents bassins entre eux, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Il se positionna derrière les étagères de stockage des serviettes de bain. L'endroit était idéal pour avoir une vue sur l'ensemble des bains car les racks alvéolaires, contenant les serviettes enroulées, le dissimulaient parfaitement. Il pouvait ainsi observer sans être vu. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il comptabilisa les hommes de la sécurité qui entouraient Iosef. John échafaudait déjà une tactique pour les maîtriser lorsque, soudainement, une porte vitrée derrière lui s'ouvrît.

John se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier, en costume comme les autre portes-flingues de Viggo, le reconnut immédiatement et porta aussitôt sa main sur l'étui qui contenait son Glock 17. John lui asséna un coup de couteau mais le nouveau venu bloqua son attaque de son avant-bras, la lame à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis il le repoussa de toutes ses forces d'un coup de pied, ce qui lui donna le temps cette fois de dégainer et de viser.

John dévia le canon du Glock 17 qui était dirigé vers lui et frappa violemment sur la main de son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher l'arme, puis il tenta un crochet du droit. L'homme face à lui se baissa au dernier moment et saisit John à bras le corps, au niveau de la taille, pour le repousser vers les étagères. Le dos de John percuta de plein fouet les rangées de serviettes qui s'écroulèrent sous la violence du choc, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent avec elles.

Ils se redressèrent, tant bien que mal, encore secoués par leur chute mais à peine debout, ils reprirent leur combat. Ils portèrent les attaques, les unes après les autres, déviant et parant à un rythme quasis frénétique. John para le dernier coup de poing direct qui lui donna l'occasion de frapper son adversaire au niveau du foie. Il profita de son nouvel avantage pour saisir son assaillant par la taille et le projeter au sol en effectuant une roulade. John n'eut plus qu'à immobiliser son adversaire en le maintenant face contre terre, bras dans le dos. Puis de sa main libre, il se saisit ensuite de son Glock 26 caché dans l'étui accroché à sa cheville, juste à temps pour tirer à plusieurs reprises sur les deux gardes-du-corps qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que Iosef s'était rapproché vers le rebord du bassin pour se saisir de son arme qu'il avait laissé avec ses vêtements. Le jeune homme s'était approché dès que le premier coup de feu avait été tiré. Le fils de Viggo resta pétrifié sur place quand il vit nul autre que John Wick maîtrisant l'un des hommes que son père lui avait attribué pour sa protection et en tuer deux autres de sang froid. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi son père le redoutait autant. Instinctivement, il recula quand John posa son regard déterminé sur lui.

Baba Yaga.

Le nom qui avait été donné à l'ancien tueur à gages résonna dans sa tête. Le milieu mafieux avait choisi de surnommer Wick, d'après un célèbre personnage monstrueux de contes pour enfants. Iosef connaissait bien ces contes et légendes. Il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, leur simple évocation l'aurait fait sourire. Maintenant, il se demandait si cet homme n'était pas l'incarnation de Baba Yaga.

Sans dévier son regard de Iosef, Wick se contenta d'abaisser son arme et de poser le canon de son Glock sur la tête de l'homme qu'il maintenait au sol, puis il tira.

Baba Yaga.

John Wick était un démon assoiffé de vengeance et lui, Iosef, était sa proie. Le jeune mafieux n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre le message que le tueur à gages à la retraite avait voulu lui faire passer en agissant ainsi : c'était une exécution qu'il lui réservait.

Lorsque John se redressa pour se diriger vers lui, Iosef sut ce qu'il devait faire : il prit la fuite. Peut-être que s'il courrait assez vite, il pourrait survivre au courroux qu'il avait lui-même déclenché. Les hommes de son père finiraient par avoir Wick car il était un homme fait de chair et de sang, comme tous les autres et non une créature intangible échappé d'un conte de fée.

L'espoir fait vivre a-t-on l'habitude de dire, cependant Iosef Tarasov ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour savoir ce que c'est, car Baba Yaga finira, tôt ou tard, par le dévorer.


	2. Cassian

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, John Wick et ses suites appartiennent aux sociétés de productions Thunder Road Pictures, 87Eleven, Lionsgate et PalmStar Media.

Rating : M pour la violence de certains passages, la présence de sang et la vengeance meurtrière de John Wick.

Résumé : Scènes des films revisitées. Chapitre 2 : Cassian.

Dernières notes : Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mayura-8, pour la correction de ce texte et ses encouragements.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

Cassian

Ils étaient montés dans la rame du métro par deux entrées différentes de par et d'autre du quai. C'était l'heure de pointe, la rame était bondée. John repéra aussitôt Cassian parmi la foule. Le garde-du-corps de Gianna d'Antonio était facilement identifiable. Il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête et son crâne chauve luisait sous les plafonniers à led. Cassian aussi l'avait repéré. Il faut dire que c'était difficile de faire autrement, le visage de Wick était marqué par de fines coupures ensanglantées. Un peu plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne monte dans la rame, une demi douzaine de tueurs à gages avaient essayé de lui faire la peau avec plus au moins de succès.

La prime que Santino, le jeune frère de Gianna, avait lancé pour sa tête, avait aiguisé les appétits de bon nombres d'entre eux. Pour sept millions de dollars, ces derniers étaient prêts à tenter leur chance, malgré l'infâme réputation de Wick et la forte probabilité de mourir de sa main. Pour sept millions de dollars, ils pouvaient se montrer créatifs et même travailler en équipe si cela leur permettait de se débarrasser de lui.

Les voyageurs regardaient d'abord le visage tuméfié de John avec effarement, avant de détourner les yeux, dès qu'ils apercevaient sa chemise blanche tachée de sang. Instinctivement, ils pouvaient ressentir le danger qui émanait de John qui, pourtant, ne leur prêta guère attention, préférant rester focalisé sur Cassian. La rame s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour permettre aux passagers de débarquer et, à chaque fois, les deux hommes se rapprochaient ostensiblement l'un de l'autre. Bientôt la rame ne compta plus que quelques voyageurs répartis sur les sièges vides, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de leur smartphone, inconscients de l'aura meurtrière que dégageaient les deux hommes.

John fut le premier à sortir son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Cassian l'imita l'instant d'après, en dégainant le sien. L'intention était claire pour tous les deux, c'était un combat à mort qu'ils allaient se livrer ici et maintenant.

L'ancien tueur à gages regarda à droite, puis à gauche, évaluant rapidement le nombre de témoins et de victimes potentielles. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Cassian qui, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il se moquait pas mal des dommages collatéraux, tout son être irradiait d'une colère froide et elle était uniquement dirigée contre Wick.

Ils attaquèrent en même temps, en portant leur coup vers le bas, le plus discrètement possible; cependant, ils eurent le réflexe de se bloquer mutuellement le poignet, empêchant leur lame respective d'atteindre sa cible. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut une épreuve de force car aucun d'eux ne put prendre l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que Cassian donne une impulsion avec l'intérieur de sa cuisse sur le manche de son couteau. Cet élan lui donna la force supplémentaire nécessaire, qui lui permit de toucher Wick en plein dans la cuisse. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur qui attira l'attention des usagers du métro.

Cassian tenait bon malgré ce nouvel auditoire, sa lame plantée jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse de John continuait à se frayer un passage dans la chair du tueur de sa protectrice. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait devant la souffrance qu'il infligeait à son ancien collaborateur. Voir le visage de Wick se tordre de douleur, c'était bien mais savoir qu'il allait le tuer de ses propres mains et assouvir ainsi sa vengeance, c'était encore mieux.

Dans un grognement, John redoubla d'efforts pour repousser le bras de Cassian, jusqu'à ce que la lame ressorte de la blessure, puis il rejeta son adversaire vers les places assises derrière lui. Le garde-du-corps de Gianna d'Antonio résista à la tentative de le déséquilibrer et resta bloqué sur ses appuis. Il se dégagea ensuite de l'emprise de Wick pour mieux lui porter une nouvelle attaque au couteau, en diagonale.

L'ancien tueur à gages bloqua le coup de son avant-bras et frappa en même temps au plexus. Cela n'arrêta pas Cassian pour autant, car il répéta la même attaque. Wick para, puis frappa de la même manière avant de le saisir par le bras et de le projeter à terre, en le faisant basculer par-dessus son épaule. Cassian roula souplement entre les deux rangées de sièges puis se redressa prestement avec son couteau à la main, prêt à riposter.

Wick copia sa posture et s'élança en premier en portant un coup de couteau d'estoc. Cassian recula. Wick réitéra le même geste. Son adversaire réussit à lui saisir le poignet et, dans le même temps, il lui porta un coup circulaire. John évita de peu que la lame ne lui entaille la gorge en se baissant. Cassian fit l'erreur de lui lâcher le poignet et John en profita pour se glisser derrière lui et lui asséner un coup. Le _consigliere_ de Gianna D'Antonio le para aisément puis, frappa de nouveau en dirigeant son attaque vers le bas. Wick contra mais sa dernière parade offrit une ouverture au garde-du-corps. Celui-ci s'empressa de saisir le poignet de son adversaire pour le désarmer. Le couteau de John atterrit sur le seuil de la porte coulissante du compartiment.

En position de force, Cassian ne répéta pas la même erreur qu'un peu plus tôt, il tenait toujours Wick par le poignet et en profita pour le frapper de sa lame. L'ancien tueur à gages réussit néanmoins à éviter de se faire poignarder. Il immobilisa Cassian en lui saisissant son avant-bras droit et en bloquant son épaule gauche tout en y exerçant une pression sur l'articulation. Il heurta ensuite violemment la main de son adversaire détenant le couteau contre son genou, puis il lui asséna brutalement une frappe toujours avec le même genou dans l'estomac. Cassian se retrouva courbé en deux, sous la violence du choc, mais Wick ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre, car il le percuta du poing en plein milieu du dos. Il effectua ensuite un fauchage de sa jambe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais Cassian tenait bon, malgré tout.

Wick qui le maintenait toujours par sa prise à l'épaule, l'entraîna et le fit tournoyer, tout en le matraquant de coups de genoux dans l'abdomen. Cassian prit alors le risque de se démettre l'épaule en tentant d'échapper à son adversaire mais ce dernier resserra sa clé. Le garde-du-corps de Gianna d'Antonio utilisa son bras libre pour frapper l'ancien tueur à gages en dessous de la ceinture. Cette attaque fit lâcher prise John qui repoussa de toutes ses forces son adversaire.

Autour d'eux, les passagers s'étaient regroupés de part et d'autre du compartiment, évitant de se mêler au règlement de compte entre les deux hommes et reculant dès que ceux-ci se rapprochaient de trop près.

Cassian mis à profit sa liberté retrouvée pour porter une nouvelle attaque contre John. Ce dernier dévia le coup porté et le frappa à la gorge avec son autre poing. Cassian recula mais revint aussitôt à la charge, en s'élançant de face avec son couteau. John détourna une nouvelle fois le coup et profita de sa nouvelle position pour placer une clé de bras sur son adversaire afin de l'immobiliser et l'empêcher d'utiliser son arme. Cassian ne tomba cependant pas dans le piège, il empoigna Wick par sa veste, de manière à bloquer toutes tentatives d'immobilisation de sa part. Wick changea alors de tactique et distribua des coups de genoux. Malgré les attaques, le garde-du-corps repoussa Wick avec force. Sans pour autant lâcher ce dernier, il avançait pour l'acculer dans le fond du compartiment.

L'ancien tueur à gages résistait; néanmoins, il se décida alors à le frapper dans les côtes. Wick grimaça au coup de poing circulaire qu'il reçu. Il savait Cassian puissant mais il avait sans aucun doute quelques côtes cassées qui lui faisait ressentir la douleur avec d'autant plus de vivacité. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant car il savait que s'il le libérait, Cassian aurait de nouveau l'usage de son couteau.

Le garde-du-corps l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le fit tournoyer dans l'espoir de se libérer de sa clé de bras qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son arme. Cassian monta alors son genou entre lui et Wick, l'objectif était de pouvoir s'en servir comme appui pour se séparer de lui. La technique ne réussit que partiellement car l'ancien tueur à gages conserva une main sur le poignet de son adversaire et s'en servit pour le projeter par-dessus son épaule. Cassian atterrit lourdement sur le dos mais se redressa aussitôt sur un genou et attaqua avec sa lame d'un geste circulaire. Wick recula, évitant ainsi de se faire taillader le ventre. Ce léger retrait laissa le temps à Cassian de se remettre sur ses pieds et de tenter une nouvelle frappe au couteau.

Wick bloqua le coup en croisant les bras devant lui, puis il se décala sur le côté, exerça une nouvelle clé de bras, afin de prévenir toute attaque au couteau. Il infligea ensuite un coup de coude pour casser tout appui supplémentaire qui pourrait donner à son adversaire de la force. L'ancien tueur à gages n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement son poignet pour faire basculer la lame dans le sens inverse afin que celle-ci pointe vers son propriétaire. Le regard de Cassian s'agrandit d'effroi lorsqu'il comprit ce que s'apprêtait à faire Wick. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune trace de remords. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Doucement, Wick le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le cadre métallique de l'appuie-mains du compartiment. Cassian résista d'abord à la pression qu'exerçait l'ancien tueur à gages sur la poignée de sa lame mais celui-ci donna un coup violent et le couteau s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Les yeux du garde-du-corps s'agrandirent d'effrois lorsqu'il réalisa que, finalement, c'était lui qui allait mourir. Wick ne s'arrêta pas là, il le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il prodiguait une accolade amicale, une de celles que l'on réserve à ses amis les plus chers, et utilisa cette étreinte pour appuyer sur la poignée du couteau. Celle-ci s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Cassian afficha une expression d'incrédulité, ne parvenant pas à croire que Wick avait eu le dessus sur lui, malgré ses blessures.

Dans un dernier effort, John déplaça Cassian jusqu'à la rangée de sièges et le fît asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Penché au-dessus de lui, l'ancien tueur à gages lui murmura ces quelques mots, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Je t'ai planté ce couteau dans l'aorte. Si jamais tu le retires, tu perdras tout ton sang."

Puis d'un geste amical, il lui serra doucement l'épaule avant de s'écarter de lui, sans le perdre de vue.

"C'est la marque de respect que je t'adresse," ajouta Wick.

Assis sur son siège, sa propre lame enfoncée dans la poitrine, Cassian se remémora le verre qu'il avait partagé avec John, attablés tous les deux au bar de l'hôtel Continental de Rome. C'était il y a quelques heures à peine, Gianna venait d'être tuée et son fidèle garde-du-corps ressentait déjà cette douleur insupportable dans son cœur.

La rame finit par s'immobiliser et les portes latérales s'ouvrirent sur le quai. Les quelques passagers qui avaient été les témoins privilégiés du combat acharné que s'étaient livrés les deux hommes, détalèrent comme des lapins sans demander leur reste.

John ne s'en émue pas outre mesure, il se contenta de se baisser pour ramasser son couteau tombé pendant le combat. Avec un dernier regard vers Cassian, il quitta à son tour la rame de métro en claudiquant. Les portes se refermèrent ensuite sur le garde-du-corps, toujours en vie car c'était là, la marque de respect de John Wick et le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait faire à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Il ne tenait plus qu'à Cassian de choisir ce qu'il voulait en faire : vivre ou mourir. Face à l'ironie du sort, il sourit.


End file.
